disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenge
Kenge is a Rock Monitor Lizard character that appears in the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. Background Personailty Kenge is described as "a leader who won't take orders from anyone." He is described as having an "intimidating, ferocious nature." He is also extremely ruthless when he tried attack zebras and gazelles then bit Fuli, Kion, and Beshte when they confronted him. Abilities *'Venom:' His venomous bite is able to paralyze any animal in seconds. The effect takes a while to wear off. Honey Badgers like Bunga are immune. The effects wear off sooner with the right herbs. *'Hunting:' Kenge is a hunter, thus he is resourceful and cunning to track prey. *'Speed/Agility:' Kenge is fast and agile enough to catch Fuli to bite before she could use her full speed, was able to bite Kion before he could get back up and could catch up to Bunga. He is flexible enough to swing his body and tail. *'Strength:' Thanks to his size, Kenge can concentrate his natural strength to deliver blunt force and grip, most notably with his jaw and tail. *'Endurance:' He was able to take an attack of melon on his head. Also, his stamina is quite high to attack the Lion Guard and able to travel a distance before attacking Bunga. Role in the Series Kenge makes his first appearance in The Bite of Kenge. He first appears when Scar orders Ushari to get Kenge to help steal some Tikiti Melons along with Janja, Cheezi and Chungu. After scaring some''' 'Hyraxes, He is immediately drawn to Janja's use of the word "little", despite the hyena's words being that he's "(definitely) not little". When Chungu and Cheezi admit that they wouldn't want to be neither his enemy nor his friend, Kenge assures them that they're not friends, and moves his attention back to finding the Lion Guard. When questioned how he's going to do it, Kenge replies that he's going to let the Lion Guard find ''him. Kenge starts attacking some animals at the Watering Hole, and, sure enough, the Lion Guard arrive to see what's going on. After a bit of conversation, Kenge accepts their challenge, urging them to "bring it on". Fuli approaches him first, but is bitten before she can run to safety. Kion takes over and leaps onto Kenge, but he is effortlessly thrown aside and bitten on his leg as well. Beshte is more cautious and avoids Kenge's tail whip, but the monitor lizard still manages to bite his leg. The three wounded animals collapse, unable to move with the afflicted leg. Bunga approaches Kenge, but before he is bitten, the honey badger breaks wind in his face, causing both the monitor lizard and hyenas to retreat. With most of the Guard unable to fight, Kenge leads the hyenas into the patch, where the hyenas gather up the melons. Janja turns to Kenge for help, but uses the word "little" in his phrasing, causing offense by Kenge again. Kenge quickly establishes his role as their leader, and orders them to start rolling the melons, when Bunga and Ono arrive. He orders the hyenas to take the melons while he deals with Bunga. As Ono flies past, he tries to take a bite but is thwarted by Bunga. Shortly after, Bunga stuffs a melon in Kenge's mouth, taunting him. When Ono lands, Kenge breaks the melon in his mouth and bites Ono's wing before he can fly away. When Bunga tries to attack Kenge, he too is bitten, and Kenge orders the hyenas to resume their mission. As they head back to the Outlands via Embamba Canyon, Kenge is alerted to Bunga's presence. When Janja questions if he bit him, Kenge furiously responds that he did, and the group leave the melons unattended. Bunga then speaks with Kenge, telling him that he's not that big, even teasing him by calling him a little lizard in a mocking tone. Kenge goes berserk, and furiously chases him around, biting Cheezi by mistake. As the honey badger keeps moving, Kenge bites Chungu by mistake as well. But when Janja picks Bunga up by the scruff of his neck, Kenge reveals that he will be eating Bunga instead. He moves forwards, but a melon hits him on the head, causing him to accidentally bite Janja by mistake. He demands to know who threw the melon at him, and his eyes lock onto the culprit - Makini, who has pushed the melons safely behind a rock. Although she throws her Bakora Staff at him, he snaps it in two. As he makes his way over to her and Bunga, the rest of the Lion Guard arrive from above. Kion proceeds to use the Roar of the Elders, sending Kenge back to the Outlands. Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Males Category:Lizards Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Adults Category:The Lion Guard Villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Grumpy villains Category:Short tempered villains